And now I wait
by Dead-Luthien
Summary: This story is about Sirius' capture and his first moments in Azkaban. Oneahot.


I know that I was supposed to be posting Chapter 16 of Revenge, but I got this idea that wouldn't get out of my head.

I warn you that this is my first attempt of a POV so please don't be too harsh on me this time.

Disclaimer: Although I tried to kidnap J. K. Rowling during her visit in my country, I didn't succeed in doing it and she still has the rights of the books.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now I wait

I walk through the crowded street and look for Peter.There he is the traitor. He has no idea that I'm here. Perfect. He'll pay for it. How could he, how could he betray his best friends. They trusted him with theirs and their child's lives and he betrayed them sending them to death. It's my fault. I should have never told them to make Peter their Secret-Keeper I grip firmly the wand from my pocket. I still remember Harry's peaceful face as he slept in Hagrid's arms. I should be the one taking care of the child not Petunia, I'm his godfather. Why did Dumbledore chose to sent him there? A smile curls on my lips. Of course, he thinks I'm the traitor. Nobody knows aboutthe switch. Lost in my thoughts I hit a muggle woman. She lets a small cry as her paper bag falls on the cold pavement and food spreads around. I bent down and murmur an excuse and try to help her.

"You! How could you betray them? They were your friends!"

Surprised I look up and see Peter with his wand pointed towards me. The noise must have warned him about my presence. The big rat does have nerves. I straighten up and look him in the eyes. He starts to tremble.

"You were my friend!" he cries again.

Before I can take out my wand there is a huge explosion in front of me. I feel the pavement moving under my feet but I can't see anything except the smoke. Panicked people are screaming and crying. What the hell is going on?

"Evanesco!" I yell making the smoke disappear. I gasp in disbelieve. In front of me there's a huge crater. People lie on the pavement without moving. No doubt they're dead. I shiver passes through my spine as I think of all these innocent people. He's gone, Peter is gone. His index finger is all that remained from him. He must have transfigured into a rat and ran into the sewerage. A maniacal laugh escapes from my mouth. The rat outsmarted me! How decadent. Wherever he is, James is probably laughing his head off. He would have never stopped making jokes on me because Peter outsmarted me in my own game. I was the master of escapes in school whenever we were close to be caught during one of our pranks. I feel a stab in my heart. They're no longer here; James and Lily are forever gone. My family, my only family is dead. Oh Remus, will you ever forgive me? How could I, how could we think that you were the spy?

"Sirius Black, in the name of the law we command you to surrender. You are surrounded." Yelled a man at me.

I snap from my thoughts and look around. Twenty aurors are around me. There's no way out except killing, but I will not do that. I put down my wand and hit it with my foot sending it down the crater. Four aurors break from the circle and come to me while the others still keep their wands pointed towards me. They magically bound my hands. Two of them grip me by my arms. I feel my arms going numb as blood stops because of their vice-like grip. It hurts but I will not complain. Suddenly I feel the compressing sensation of apparating. The sensation stops as brusquely as it started. I now stand in front of the place I fear most: Azkaban. Its black thick stone walls with small grated windows make me shudder. A man speaks in my left ear trying to cover the noise made by the furious sea that surrounds this cursed place.

"Welcome home." His voice was cruel. I turn and look at him. Only now do I recognize him.

"Thomas?" I murmur. He doesn't answer me.

"Move! We don't have all day!" He says while pushing me. There are only four aurors with me. I force my legs to walk. We get at the entrance and Thomas knocks six times into the door. The large metal door opens letting us in. I feel the men next to me shiver because of the Dementors presence. The place is very cold.

I look at the man from my left. His face is pale. We used to be friends. I thought bitterly. I guess he never forgave James for stilling his beloved Lilly. I hear the voices of the other prisoners. They cry for their parents or for someone they once loved. I try not to look around.

"My,my look what the cat brought in."

I turn my head towards one of the cells. There he is: Stevenson. A dangerous Death Eater and ex-college. I stop to look at him. God, how much he changed! I remember him like yesterday. He had pitch black hair cut short. He came from a powerful pureblood family. He would always look well. Now, his hair is long and mangled. The part of his face that is not covered with beard is very dirty. His torn cloths lay limply on his skeleton-like body.

"You've come to join us blood-traitor?" He said this looking me in the eyes. He smiles at me. I feel sick at seeing his once perfect white teeth that are now yellow.

"Step back Stevenson." Said Thomas.

"Or what?" he asked with a mad voice. "You'll kill me? Isn't that to low for you?" He doesn't wait for an answer and with a theatrical move he covers the low half of his face with the dirty cloak and turns around and sits on his metal bed.

Thomas pushes me once again. With the corner of my eye I see Stevenson smiling madly at me. Once again I try to force my legs to walk. We come to a sudden halt and they untie me. Thomas takes out a key and opens a cell. They all push me in the cell. I trip and fall on my knees on the dirty stone floor and hear the key in the door lock. I turn my head and see the four men leaving. I finally manage to stand up and look around. Cold shivers run through my body. The stone walls are covered with dampness. I take a deep breath of air. It smells of mould, dirt and salt. Looking out the window, all I can see is the sea. Suddenly I see a small black point on the blue sky. I narrow my eyes. The point is growing bigger and bigger: it's a sea-gull. Oh, how I envy its freedom!

I sigh and sit on the bed. Peter is out there and I'm here. There's no one to revenge my friends' deaths. I'm the only one who knows the truth and no one will ever believe me. I clench my fists. He'll pay. I'll wait and when he makes a wrong move I'll know where he is and I'll go for him. My thoughts are interrupted because of a rustle. I look outside the cell and see a dozen Dementors. They're hungry. To bad for them that there's nothing they can get from me except sadness. I turn my head from them and gaze at the wall in front of me without really seeing it. And now I wait. I will revenge you my friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really hope you liked it, and please review. It won't take long to do that.


End file.
